Mutsuki Hiraoka
Mutsuki Hiraoka is the protagonist of the yuri visual novel Kamitsure. A girl who heard from her roommate about one of the school’s seven mysteries, the large mirror in the concert hall. She went there and asked the mirror what she should do. At that moment, she was swallowed up by an ‘alternate time’, then reappeared in front of the mirror. There was a bright light and she heard a voice say to her: “I will grant your wish”. When she came to, she was in her own room. Was it a dream or was it real? She was holding a small mirror in her hand. From that moment on, the relationships between Mutsuki and Nanami, as well as with the girls around them, began to change greatly. She's the twin and older sister of Nanami. She have like the mysterious mirror from a long time ago. She likes to take baths. She finds the quiet library of the school to be an interesting and wonderful place. Yuri Feats Joined with Nanami Yurigaoka *In the classroom, she kept staring dreamily at Nanami who was introducing herself to class until her name was called by Yuuri, she returned with panic. * She engages in an incestous relationship with Nanami, Incest is sexual intercourse between close relatives. *As soon as she saw Nanami walking alone, she neglected her classmates' invitation to ran after her anxiously calling for her, and feared that if she raised her voice further, her legs might stop for a moment, subsequently she told her she's so happy and glad to reunion with her. *Her confusion was whether to peek into Nanami's room using her magical mirror or not. *Viewing Nanami in the hot bath, she looked at her bare white skin as though it was transparent, from her neck to the chest line she kept watching, just pulling her up, her heartbeat jumps and heated her whole body, and was captivated by her beauty back then. *Following Nanami one night she saw her leaving the dormitory, she set on going after her, later on she admired her beautiful dancing form in the swimming pool, and she was truly fascinated every time she move her legs and feet which makes her butt visible and erotic, plus she resembled her figure of a mermaid. She was aware of her heart pounding and heartache, and her heart was hurting. Though she thought that she shouldn't look like that, (she could not hide her excitement in her nakedness. *Recalling Nanami's figure she likened to be "sweet erotic figure", her face became red in the classroom due to her excitement. *She have earned the title of Nanami's stalker from Shizuka with how she regularly come to see Nanami swimming in the pool on a daily basis. *During Yuuri's deviation time, she couldn't but care about Yurigaoka Nanami. *Once she finally found Nanami in the swimming pool, she was fancied by her beautiful arms and feet that came out of the water, and how the water drops can make her look erotic that she forgot the purpose of coming to call her to the teacher. *During Abekobe time which sound made it appear from a swirling water stream, she dragged Nanami by hand to safety, even though she tripped at a later point, she couldn't leave her disappear, instead she stayed by her side until the end. *From her chest to her waist and legs, she was totally excited to be stretched by Akira before the marathon of the gym festival. Her center felt so hot and she felt comfortable and thrilled. It was a sense of timeless love. Besides, when she looked at her chest from the bottom, her big tits looked big in motion, while her own voice came out involuntarily because it felt good to her and her breasts were too eye-catching to her, yet she jumped up and got up because she felt like Nanami was looking at her with a face that is so cute and lonesome. Yuri Feats Joined with Akira Aragaki * Hugging Akira, touching her, holding hands with her, she doesn't mean that she doesn't like it, but she was more happy that she got embarrassed. * During the mission of exploring the seven wonders of the school one night, she blushed when Akira accidentally fell on her. * The night she paired with Akira to explore the seven wonders of the school one night, she thought to herself Akira who was In front of her was shining with enthusiasm near the swimming pool where a splash sound was heard, she also thought that she doesn't dislike her, and that she's fun and a bit cool, Akira who is scared is cute to her as she thought near the swimming pool. * She engages in cunnilingus (The act of using the mouth, lips and tongue to stimulate the female genitals) with Akira who was laying on bed. * After Akira made a sudden entrance to the dorm without knocking first when she was changing clothed, she cried timidly and got shy. *From her chest to her waist and legs, she was totally excited to be stretched by Akira before the marathon of the gym festival. Her center felt so hot and she felt comfortable and thrilled. It was a sense of timeless love. Besides, when she looked at her chest from the bottom, her big tits looked big in motion, while her own voice came out involuntarily because it felt good to her and her breasts were too eye-catching to her, yet she jumped up and got up because she felt like Nanami was looking at her with a face that is so cute and lonesome. *On the night of the typhoon, as she and her friends decided to stay at Akira's dorm for the blackout, Akira's hand, which has grown out of the dark, grabbed her hand and pulled it, at the moment, she realized Akira's little body shakes a little, and clinging to her chest, when Akira dragged her into her bed, it clinged to her chest, the high temperature from the bath and the warmth of her nightwear, subsequently, she Reached out to her back and head and held it tight, she was thrilled to feel the scent of her hair shampoo, the smell and warmth of Akira transmitted in her whole body, it was Akira who lost power like a moment of silence, but she was hugging her body, while suppressing the height of the chest that starts to be pounding, she strengthened the power of the hand holding Akira and took a deep breath, she liked her scent that she wished that time would continue forever, to hug and be hugged by her, though there were other girls sleeping in the room. She had an option to gently move Akira's hand and touch her chest, moving just her fingers, at the moment, it felt soft to be transmitted to her palm, and she felt a happy feeling as her fingers sinks, to make it feel good for herself too, she kept sucking on her chest from above her clothes, she fell in love with Akira's voice, and closed her mouth, she completely opened up her pajamas. The next morning, she felt that the eyes she used to look at Aoi and Nanami with were little distinct. *After she accompanied Akira to the infirmary since she hurt her finger with a needle, she tried to hug her despite her resistance, explaining how cute she is to her, even reckoning Aoi about it, who was spying on them. *After being a cause of Akira's salvage from a labyrinth of the Abekobe Time, she was shy to be hugged by a naked and wet Akira in the bath. Yuri Feats *Her face went shy and red when Aoi held her hand to meet up with Akira and Shizuka one night, and her heart's beating kept her concerned. *To notice Shizuka smiling at her while staying close to her, she got excited about why she was smiling (after her cuteness was beckoned by her). * She engages in tribadism (A form of non-penetrative sex in which a woman rubs her vulva against her partner's body for sexual stimulation, especially for ample stimulation of the clitoris) with a girl in the game. * Using the shower's water on Komae's vulva, massaging her breast, and sharing french kisses with her, she stimulated Komae who was taking a bath with her. *One night she was walking around the school with Shizuka to detect any kind of signs about mysterious ghosts, she timidly told her what she think about her as a romantic senpai. *To be called cute by Shizuka is what made her blush. *To view what was given out and reflected in the mirror of Aoi playing atop Akira in their dorm room, she became shy. *In the bath, she thought Yuuri have beautiful skin that she unconsciously asked her to touch it. * A spark of jealousy which was evident to Akira aroused deep within her for watching Shizuka and Aoi acting very romantic toward each other at the dorms that a few tears were shed, later on she changed the subject to switch on the TV. * She was the subject of vaginal fingering by a female character in the game. * She engages in vaginal fingering with Komae who was blindfolded in the game, she also pressed her nipple. * She was the subject of cunnilingus (The act of using the mouth, lips and tongue to stimulate the female genitals) by a female character in the game. * For Yuuri enjoy listening to her stories during the night, she said that she's an angel the next day. *As she was trying to explain the circumstances for Shizuka, she noticed when her face was too close, as a result, her face became hot and flushed with pink. *She was thrilled to see the girl's gym uniforms during the gym festival. *At the cultural festival, she was shy to accompany Shizuka to her table. *At the cultural festival, she invited Kanako to enjoy the sweets while getting shy and timid after Kanako compliment for her kindness. *After reading Aoi's diary notebook, she set to make Aoi admit her love for Akira, she also questioned if she kissed Akira or fondle her breasts. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-11-12-00-59.png Screenshot 2018-11-11-13-04-25.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-14-33-03.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-15-43-06.png Screenshot 2018-11-12-15-43-43.png Screenshot 2018-11-13-11-17-19.png Screenshot 2018-12-23-08-17-40.png Screenshot 2018-12-23-08-17-55.png Screenshot 2018-12-23-08-28-33.png Screenshot 2018-12-24-09-01-20.png Screenshot 2018-12-26-08-37-16.png Screenshot_20190407-084554.png Screenshot_20190408-185121.png Screenshot_20190409-180947.png Screenshot_20190406-162228.png Screenshot_20190406-160807.png Screenshot_20190406-164834.png Screenshot_20190407-085427.png Screenshot_20190407-085244.png Screenshot_20190618-234401.png Screenshot_20190618-234432.png Screenshot_20190617-181519.png Screenshot_20190619-000651.png Category: Kamitsure Category:Characters Category:Niwa